


Stay

by salatuh



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Crying Flint, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salatuh/pseuds/salatuh
Summary: AN: Ok so. This is my first time posting a BS story for other people’s eyes… This is kind of terrifying to publish, but here it goes!This is set right after the Doldrums.Flint’s breath caught in his chest as he heard Silver cry out his name — cried out for him — as he spent himself within. A silent open cry left his mouth agape, eyes wide as they looked up imploringly before shutting them, overwhelmed by sensation.“Fuck, why didn’t we do this sooner? You were holding out on me, Captain,” He said. Flint did not respond. “Captain?”





	Stay

Flint’s eyes were enthralled by the sight before him.

Silver’s eyes mere slits, head thrown back in ecstasy and nails digging into Flint’s chest as he groaned deeply and rode him like a wanton lover, taking what he could like it were the final time. His breaths heaved out of him in shallow bursts as Flint took his hips in hand and thrust up into him, deep and thorough, marking his territory from the inside. God, it had been so long.

“Oh, fuck _fuck_ , Captain,” Silver whined. His eyes screwed shut as they both bucked to their nearing climax in unison. Flint pulled him down into a burning kiss and growled into his mouth.

“Mine, you are mine. Do you hear?” Silver mewled as Flint gripped his head back by his locks to meet his gaze. Those blue gems, endless pools to drown in and happily so, Flint thought to himself. He felt his heartbeat rise higher still, as their breaths intermingled and Silver bucked down to meet his thrusts, staring back just as daringly.

“ _Yours_ ,” Flint gripped his hair harder and he hissed out in luxurious pain, cock suddenly pulsing between them untouched. “Yours, James _oooohhhh lord_ have mercy, _James_.”

Flint’s breath caught in his chest as he heard Silver cry out his name — cried out for him — as he spent himself within. A silent open cry left his mouth agape, eyes wide as they looked up imploringly before shutting them, overwhelmed by sensation.

Silver rode out his orgasm, gripping and releasing Flint from inside. His eyebrows furrowed and released. He sighed happily, flopping down to rest his head on Flint’s shoulder heavily.

“Fuck, why didn’t we do this sooner? You were holding out on me, Captain,” He said. Flint did not respond. “Captain?” Silver pulled back in confusion and looked down to his Captain.

Flint’s hands slid from their place atop his head and on his hip, instead laying clenched on either side of himself.

“Captain?” Silver asked again, softer this time as he brought a palm to cup Flint’s face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. Flint heaved in a breath and shot it out of his chest.

“Hey,” Silver encouraged him to look up to him then, cradling him in his large hands. Flint’s eyes squeezed tighter together until his forehead creased into heavy red lines of distress.

“James.” Flint’s eyes flew open at the commanding tone in Silver’s voice. “Look at me,” he tenderly said.

Flint looked up once again, wet eyes imploring, terrified for being seen — truly seen — for the first time in more than a decade. No one but Miranda had touched him, let alone held him like this in those years. And no one had ever peered into his soul quite this deeply before, seeing James and embracing Flint all at once. No one had dared challenge him like Silver did. Not since Thomas. And for Silver to face him head on, in that rowboat out in a becalmed ocean, shedding the façade of propriety away from gold, a life away from the crew, from Flint. To admit shamelessly his betrayal, after everything he had taken away from him. The cache, the bloody page, a fucking lack of care for those around him until his blue eyes met his that day across the deck, his body trembling from the effort of killing Singleton and suddenly stilling his racing mind. For Silver to surrender that knowledge and lay himself bare for Flint to see, despite all of this… to be embraced despite his flaws.

A sob broke loose from his chest and he turned his head away into the muddled sheets. Silver brought one hand down and wrapped it around one of Flint’s white-knuckled fists. Flint allowed Silver to maneuver himself down off of him and lay beside him, pulling Flint along and around to lay on his chest instead.

“It’s alright,” He soothed. Silver brought Flint’s arm around him and let go to rub calming circles into his back. “It’s alright, we’re alright.”

Flint cried openly then, arms folding around Silver’s frame. He buried his face into Silver’s chest, tears mixing in with the sweat from their recent lovemaking. He could never let him go, not now. Not after everything they had been through together. Silver shushed and kissed the top of his shorn head while rocking them slowly in his embrace. Flint entwined their legs and pulled Silver closer to him still. Eventually, Flint’s breathing evened out, tears dried across Silver’s skin as he listened to his even heartbeat. Flint felt for Silver’s hand atop his head and brought it down to his mouth, rubbing his lips across his knuckles. He took a deep breath while Silver cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together.

“Rest seems in order for you, Captain. Quartermaster’s orders,” he whispered with a light smile.

“Stay,” Flint whispered. He dared to look up and see Silver’s glistening gaze, soft and warm toward him.

“I plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! Comments make me smile and calm my nerves. :D


End file.
